Rei Miyama
. Rei Miyama(みやま零; Miyama rei) also known as The Zero(ザ ゼロ; Za Zero), is the second-main antagonist of Volume 9 and Volume 11 of Highschool DxD: Black. He's the full-blooded son of Fuichi Miyama, the adoptive brother of Oliver pent and all of the girls in the Lilith's Nest, and the second-in-command of Red Team. He's the host of the Golden Dragon King Fafnir, as well as the sacred gear created after him, Downfall Spear Dragon. Appearance Rei is a handsome, tall, skinny but aptilally fit young man with spiky and messy sick-white hair with a straight cowlick by the top of his head, sick-white eyes and fair skin. He's taller than Zenjirou, but not as tall as Aria and his comrade Oliver. Like the other children from the Miyama House, he has Shemhazai's named tatooed in his tongue to remind him as his position as a Light Eater. After the events of Volume 11 and his reappearance in Volume 15, he has golden-coloured arms with claws and scales. For being a student from Gessen, he wears the typical white-colored proper uniform with black ties and shoes and cross-shaped indoor shoes. He wears usually black clothes and jeans during his free days. Personality Rei is called 'The perfect protagonist', and as so, he's moody, gloomy, extremely violent, serious and even arrogant and cocky about his abilities. In this state of mind, he's ruthless to his enemies, and doesn't take any limits to how much of his abilities he can unleash upon his enemies. He completely trashed Yoko despite her role as the main leyn liner of the whole Kanro region of Japan, and threatened to destroy the school during his spar with Zenjirou. When not in this state of mind, however, Rei is very laid-back and bored. He can be patient, funny, but his standard expression is a stoic one. Despite that, Rei deeply cares for his fellow Light Eaters and Miyama House runaways, this fact as the reason why he hates his father, the responsible for all the atrocities he commited over the years on them. He also seems to act cowardly, as he rather have a truce and fight alongside Zenjirou than enrage him and get beat up again, similar to Oliver. According to his adoptive brother and sisters, Rei is a 'Half-baked' kind of guy. His most notable attribute, however, is his total disregard of reality. Dubbed 'Simulated reality', Rei has the habit to break the 4th wall and make aside comments of how cliche or how strange a certain event is in a realm of a light novel. He treats everything as part of a play or a script, and have little to no regard about others unless they're linked to him. This is probably due to his mastery in Meta Concept. However, when among his peers, he does hold a normal conversation. Apparently, he has Foot/Shoe fetish, as the first thing he tries to do is let the girls kick him so that he can munch on their shoes. History TBA Powers & Abilities Superhuman physiology - '''Despite being human, Rei displays several times an absurd endurance against pain and injuries that would normally kill or severely cripple a normal one. Because of the experiments placed on him during his stay in the Miyama House, he can't feel or react to pain, since his own nervous system has been already shut down to it. He can at least feel dull pain, which he calls it a 'bother'. Even with some of his chakra gates closed and his magic circuits fried up, he could still summon his Balance Breaker, defeat Yoko and even put on a fight against Zenjirou. '''Immense Strength - Also limited to his human condition, Rei has shown that he's extremely strong in comparison to young devils and even supernatural creatures. Also somehow immensily durable, he stands as one of the strongest humans besides his fellow runaways. Wit -''' Rei has shown to be extremely intelligent even for his grade of age. Being just a few months older than the main characters, he has studied since young age by the tutelage of his parents, renowned scientists, making him a young man with higher intelect, though, he still is noted to not be as smart as Oliver. 'Light Weapons -' Equipments Down Fall Dragon Spear '''Downfall Dragon Spear(墮天龍の閃光槍; Daun Fōru Doragon Supia) - An Artificial Sacred Gear that was originally created by Azazel, later developed and improved by Fuichi Miyama. After fafnir's apparent death, Fuichi picked up his soul, stored it and, after years of research and trials, develop a enhaced form of the original Artificial Sacred Gear created by the former governor of the fallen angels Azazel, transferring it to his son Rei as another experiment. The dagger, that can also be used as an regular cutting weapon, has the ability to deflect and delete homming attacks directed against it's user, similar to Zenjirou's Destroy, much more like Fafnir's signature ability. To summon it, Rei calls for it's name. * DELETE -''' Down Fall Dragon Spear's signature ability of deflecting and deleting incoming homming attacks, as well as protecting it's user from it. * '''Down Fall Dragon Another Armor - '''The Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker. It creates a golden dragon armor with purple jewels that covers the wielder's body, resembling that of Scale Mail. It increases the attack and defense of its wielder and summons a Two-pronged Spear of Light. '''Golden Pluto Arc( ) - Also known as 'The wonders of the golden world', is an ability exclusive of it's Balance Breaker. In it, Rei can launch and summon the countless treasures that Fafnir collect trhough his lifetime and use them as weapons or projectiles. Trivia * His appearance and images are based on the character Tsurubami kamome from Medaka Box series. * His name, Miyama Rei, is written in the same way as 'Miyama ZERO'(みやま零), the original illustrator of Highschool DxD. * Despite not inheriting the Longinus Divine Dividing, he can be seen as Vali Lucifer's counterpart: being Zenjirou's rival and having a deadly vendetta to a close family member. Rei and Zenjirou both share the ability to delete/destroy incoming attacks. * Unlike Kiruko, his surname is written in Hiragana, while his name, in Kanji. * Chronologically, he's the second nephilim to be shown. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Angels (Black) Category:Hybrids (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Light Eater Category:Antagonist (Black)